Loophole Ouroboros
Memories last forever. PART THREE OF THE THREE-PARTER. Characters *Blue *O *Johnathan Transcript (After settling into his new elven home, Blue starts venturing into the woods.) Blue: Man, the elf life is great! I get to explore as much I want, when I want! (As he's running in the grass, he trips over a small black, circular necklace, with a hole in the circle.) Blue: Man... (picks up the necklace.) What is this thing? (He examines the necklace, and finds a small button. He, of course, pushes it. Suddenly, everything around him starts shaking, and a portal viewing past memories of Blue appear.) Blue: Hey, I remember that time! I gotta get this back to the town! (He grabs the necklace, and runs to the town.) Blue: Everyone! Listen up, I found this magical...thing that allows you to see past memories! Elf 32: Whoa! Let me see! Blue: Sure, spud. What's your name? Johnathan: The name's Johnathan Knyrunt, sir! (Blue presses the button.) Blue: Johnathan Knyrunt! (The portal lights up with John's past memories.) John: Wow! (Suddenly, O appears out of his lair.) O: WAIT, DON'T TOUCH THAT! Blue: Why not? It's harmless. O: If you jump in... (John jumps into the necklace, sending him to a previous point in his life.) O: NO! Blue: Yo, what's the big deal? O: If Johnathan makes eye contact with himself in a previous memory, the current Johnathan will be erased! (Blue looks worriedly at the necklace, then looks at O.) Blue: Don't worry. That won't happen. (Blue hops into the necklace.) Blue: NOT ON MY WATCH! O: NOOOOOOOO! (Blue lands onto the ground of the elf village, and sees current Johnathan running around.) Blue: Johnathan! John: Oh hey, Blue! Blue: Listen John, I know you think this is very fun, but we need to get out of this memory! If you make eye contact with your past self, you'll die! (John becomes worried.) John: Oh no! Dying is bad! Blue: No shit, Sherlock, let's get out of here! (They run out of the village, and Blue stumbles upon the necklace again.) Blue: Alright...so if I turn this on we should see the present, you ready? John: Yeah! (Blue turns on the necklace, and shouts John's name. To his dismay, it shows another previous memory.) Blue: Well...maybe if we go through enough memories we'll appear in the newest! John: Kind of like an ouroboros. Blue: A what now? John: Ouroboros. You know, where the snake bites his head so he becomes an endless snake, we just need to stop when we get to the head! Blue: Huh, I guess it is like one of those. C'mon! (Blue and John start running through memories, doing the same cycle tens of times. In the present, O and all the other citizens watch in awe.) John's mother: Is there any way out of the necklace? O: Sadly, the only way they could get out is if they go through all of his memories. John's mother: How long will that take? O: Only time will tell. (The elves, in deep sadness, return to their homes, while John and Blue are still racing through memories.) John: When are we going to get out of here? Blue: I don't know... (They fall on the ground from exhaustion.) Blue: Just hold on buddy... Blue: It'll be over soon... (He closes his eyes, and continues to lay in the grass.) What did you think of this episode? Gross. (1/5) Less gross. (2/5) Good. (3/5) Better. (4/5) Awesome! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Dick Sticks Category:July Releases